Try To Find Me
by KanonAiko
Summary: Aspros terkejut begitu membaca surat Sisyphus dari El Cid. Aspros bimbang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? well, cekidot wae lahh ...
1. chapter 1

Try To Find Me

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Saint seiya The Lost Of Canvas @Shiori teshirogi and Saint Seiya @Masami Kurumada

Pair: El Cid x Sisyphus x Aspros

Rate: M

Genre: Love /Humor /Relationship

-o0o-

Chapter 1

Suatu sore yang cerah matahari belum terbenam sepenuhnya, aku duduk tidak jauh dari sungai. Memandang _sunset_ ciptaan Tuhan sungguh sangat indah. Aku memandang kuil Aries sampai kuil paling atas kuil Pisces. Mataku turun dua kuil dari atas. Itu adalah kuil Capricorn. Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya. Kemana dia? Kok lama sekali? apa misinya sangat sulit? Tanpa sadar aku mengkhawatirkannya. Ya, aku sangat khawatir. Aku dengar dari Albafica, katanya dia ada misi selama 2 hari. Harusnya sih dia sudah kembali ke Sanctuary. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada masalah dengan misinya? Kenapa aku sangat cemas? Dia kan pergi sendiri, tak ada yang menemani perjalanannya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya. Surat dari El Cid masih kusimpan. Segera kubuka tas dan kubaca isi surat tersebut berulang ulang. Aku menghela Conti, mataku menengadah ke langit yang sudah mulai memerah. El Cid, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Kapan El cid? kupejamkan kedua mataku.

"Hei, jangan tidur disini. Nanti kau masuk angin".

Suara lembut namun tegas aku langsung mengenali suara itu. "Oh kau, aspros". Aku tersenyum ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku pun menyambutnya, ketika juga aku berdiri di hadapannya Aspros mengecup bibirku dengan lembut dan memelukku. Aspros, sang Saint Gemini adalah saint terkuat di Sanctuary. Kekuatannya setara dengan dewa. Kulitnya putih, matanya berwarna merah cerah, tubuhnya tegap diimbangi bahunya yang lebar, pinggangnya yang ramping, bibirnya tipis menawan, dia lebih tinggi dariku. Dia mempunyai kharisma yang kuat sehingga saint-saint yang lain sangat menghormatinya. Aspros sangat tegas dalam melatih saint-saint baru. Dia mempunyai adik kembar, namanya Defteros. Defteros juga adalah saint Gemini. Sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Aspros sangat pendiam dan Defteros sangat terbuka dan ekspresif. Ada hal yang kurang aku sukai dari Aspros. Aspros pria sangat tertutup namun rapuh. Kalau ngobrol dia selalu menjawab 'hnn' atau' hm'. Aku tau dia sangat menyayangiku. Kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Aspros. Aku yang selalu inisiatif untuk mengajak dia bicara. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Ada yang lucu?" Aspros menaikkan sebelas alisnya.

"Ti-dak. Ayo kita pulang hari sudah mulai gelap".

"Hn". Aku berjalan di belakang Sisyphus. Ketika aku menunduk ke bawah ada sesuatu yang jatuh di balik tas Sisyphus. Apa ini? Sepucuk surat? Dari siapa? Pikirku. Aku langsung memungut surat tersebut. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sisyphus diam-diam aku membaca isi surat ini. Dari El Cid. Aku terbelalak membaca isi surat tersebut. Langsung saja mataku memandangi Sisyphus. Jadi….El Cid sudah lama suka sama Sisyphus? Berarti sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sisyphus, El Cid Sudah menyukai Sisyphus sejak dulu. Aku dan El Cid sama-sama menyukai Sisyphus. Tapi aku tidak menyangka El Cid memendam perasaan sedalam itu. Demi aku, dia rela mundur agar tidak menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kami. El Cid, kau ternyata…

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Aspros? Ayo cepat!" teriak Sisyphus.

"Iya iya maaf tadi sepatuku kemasukan kerikil jadi aku buka sepatuku dulu" kata Aspros. Aku berlari agar Sisyphus tidak mengomeli aku panjang lebar. Huh, dia lama-lama seperti ibu-ibu di pasar. Surat tadi sudah kusimpan di dalam saku celanaku. Nanti saja aku bicarakan hal ini.

Sesampai di kuil Gemini aku melihat adikku, Defteros sedang memasak. Adikku yang item legam kayak arang itu sangat suka memasak. (Defteros: woyy!!! Ga item kayak arang juga kalee, jangan lebay.) Bahkan dia lebih jago dariku. Baunya sangat harum dan perutku mengeluarkan suara yang tidak enak didengar. Defteros menoleh kearahku.

"Hai kak, kau sudah kembali" sahut Defteros.

"Hn, masak apa kau malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku masak corn cream soup, garlic bread, fruit salad and macaroni schootel with toping smoke cheese" kata defteros.

"Woww, banyak sekali…masakanmu selalu enak, Defteros. Perutku sudah mengibar bendera putih tanda lapar. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu dan tunggu aku, kita makan bersama" ujar Aspros.

"Oke kakak" Defteros tersenyum bangga. Aspros selalu memuji masakannya. Pernah sih, pertama kali belajar masak,Defteros masak omelette gosong tapi Aspros selalu memakan masakannya tanpa mengeluh. Dan itu membuat Defteros berusaha untuk membuat masakan lebih enak lagi. Berkat ketekunan Defteros akhirnya bisa membuat masakan lebih baik yang penting tidak gosong, segosong kulit Defteros (Defteros: Woy! Woyy!! Sekali lagi loe bilang begitu, gue lempar loe ke lava!). Defteros makin bangga Aspros selalu memuji masakannya. Demi kakak tersayang, Defteros akan masak lebih enak lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara kami pun makan dengan penuh syukur. Setelah selesai makan kami bercengkrama diluar kuil, menanyakan kegiatan kami masing-masing. Sesekali kami melempar candaan ga jelas sampai kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Emangnya tertawa tersedu-sedu? Enggak kan?

"Defteros, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu"

"Umm…okay I'm listen"

ASpros menghela napas. "Bagaimana rasanya jadi orang ketiga?"

"Tentu tidak mengenakkan. Serasa jadi nyamuk….wait a minute, apakah ini tentang…El Cid?" Tanya Defteros hati-hati.

"Yah". Aspros menghela napas. Kau tau? Ternyata El Cid sudah menyukai Sisyphus sejak dulu, jauh sebelum aku menyatakan cintaku pada Sisyphus. Kami bertiga bersahabat. Selama kami menjalani hubungan ini aku merasa Sisyphus tidak mencintaiku. Aku tadi membaca surat El Cid untuk Sisyphus karena terjatuh di rumput. Di dalam surat itu aku merasakan ketulusan El Cid. "Katakan defteros, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aku memandang wajah kakakku dengan perasaan iba. "Kakak, menurut aku lebih baik kau bicarakan saja dengan Sisyphus masalah ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Kakak tau kan bagaimana rasanya Diberi Harapan Palsu alias PHP? Sakit kak. Percuma kakak mencintainya sedangkan orang yang kakak cintai malah memikirkan orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah El Cid. Lebih baik sakit sekarang daripada sakit berhari-hari".

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Defteros".

"Iya aku tau kakak, tapi apakah dia mencintaimu? Kurasa tidak kak. Apalagi dia mendapat surat dari El Cid. Coba kakak ingat-ingat, waktu kita bertiga mengobrol dia sering melamun, seperti tidak fokus apa yang sedang kita bicarakan waktu itu. Pikirannya di tempat yang lain. Aku yakin seyakin yakinnya dia memikirkan El Cid. So, semua keputusan ada di tangan kakak. Diteruskan atau berakhir dengan damai" Defteros meremas bahu Aspros dengan lembut.

Aku mencoba merenungkan yang dikatakan oleh Defteros. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Masih kurasakan defteros memperhatikanku. Menghela napas kuat-kuat aku menunduk semakin dalam. Entah berapa kali aku menghela napas. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tubuhku menegang. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan cosmo mendekat ke Sanctuary. Tapi cosmo ini sangat aneh, agak meredup. Kulihat prajurit-prajurit saint dibawah sana panik. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga kuil.

"Kakak, apa yang terjadi!?" teriak Defteros panik.

"El Cid…"

"Ada apa dengan El Cid? Defteros ikut mengejar.

"El Cid terluka parah!" jerit Aspros.

 ** _To Be Continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

Try To Find Me

Disclaimer: Saint seiya The Lost Of Canvas @Shiori teshirogi and Saint Seiya @Masami Kurumada

Pair: El Cid x Sisyphus x Aspros

Rate: M

Genre: Love /Humor /Relationship

-o0o-

Chapter 2

Semua Goldsaints berkumpul di kuil Capricorn. Semua bersedih. Termasuk junjungan kami, Athena Sasha. Pope Sage dan Hakurei sibuk mengobati El Cid. Menurut cerita Degel, El Cid berkelahi dengan empat dewa mimpi, anak-anaknya sang dewa tidur, Hypnos. Salah satu tangannya hampir putus, tubuhnya penuh luka-luka dan perban , El Cid kehabisan darah. AKu sedih melihatnya. Tapi ada yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, Sisyphus menggenggam erat tangan kanan El Cid. Sangat intim. Beberapa kali dia mengecup punggung tangan El Cid. Pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan hati. Lebih baik aku keluar saja.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

Bimbang…

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aspros"

AKu berjengit terkejut. "Oh, Athena-Sama". Ish terkejut aku. Duh jantungku mau copot rasanya. Tiba-tiba sudah disampingku. Lama-lama seperti hantu saja kayak si ibuk di film Pengabdi Setan. Kata Asmita, film ini lagi booming di Indonesia. Aku heran deh sama adikku itu kok bisa suka sama pria berambut pirang yang hobinya semedi, terus kalau jalan ga napak pula(Asmita: siapa yang bilang gue gitu? Terimalah ini, oommm). Bedanya si ibuk itu rambutnya panjang hitam sedangkan Sasha rambut panjang lavender. Terus aku lihat di hape Defteros ada meme kocak si ibuk berdiri diluar jendela, tulisannya adalah 'nak, lebih baik sakit gigi daripada sakit hati' ihh menohok banget kan? Daripada si ibuk aku lebih suka sama Hades deh, biar dandanan dia selalu nyentrik bin gotik, rocker ala band metal pake gelang dari tulang belulang manusia, cincin berlambang tengkorak dan kalung bertuliskan _Yours Ever_ tapi Hades sebenarnya baik. Lho lho kok jadi melenceng sih? Oke, _back to the topic._ Abaikan yang tadi. Apa aku tadi melamun ya sampai ga sadar keberadaannya.

"Aspros? Halooooo??"

"Ma-maafkan saya Athena-Sama, saya tidak menyadari kedatangan anda."

Sasha tertawa lirih. "Tidak apa-apa, Aspros. Aku hanya minta tetaplah semangat apapun yang terjadi."

"Ba-baik."

Beberapa minggu kemudian, El Cid sudah pulih dan tangannya juga sudah pulih kembali. Tiga muridnya menyambut dengan tangis bahagia. Mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubies. El Cid menganggukkan kepalanya padaku. Aku membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Sisyphus sudah berdiri disampingku. Setelah agak menjauh, kami berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Sisyphus, aku mau bicara."

"Ya? Mau bicara apa Aspros?"

Aku menghela napas. Aku sudah memantapkan hati. "Sisyphus, kita putus saja."

"Ap-apa? Kau bercanda kan? Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sisyphus terlihat gusar.

"Sisyphus… kau tau? dari dulu aku ingin sekali melihat cinta dimatamu. Hari ini aku sudah melihat. Tapi mata itu bukan untukku. Matamu hanya untuk dia. Kau gila Sisyphus, kau hanya cinta sama dia. Kalian sama-sama mencintai. Bagaimana aku bisa menghalangi cinta sejati ini? Bodoh…tapi ada seseorang bilang bahwa aku ini tampan dan aku bisa mendapatkan siapapun, hehe…"

Sisyphus maju selangkah dan memegang sisi pipiku. "Aspros…kau-"

"Pergilah"

"Tapi…"

"Pergilah Sisyphus…"

Sisyphus hanya mengangguk. Itu sudah menjadi jawaban bahwa mulai sekarang kami hanya teman biasa tidak lebih. Dia berlari ke tempat El Cid. Entah kenapa perasaanku ringan sekarang.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang tepat, kakak."

"Kau hebat, Aspros."

"Kau berjiwa besar, Aspros. Aku kagum padamu."

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Defteros, Asmita dan Athena-Sama? Sedang apa kalian disini? Tanya Aspros.

"Mengintipmu" jawab mereka kompak.

"Aspros, maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan ke kota Athens? Tanya Sasha.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati Athena-Sama" seru Aspros semangat.

-o0o-

Aku berlari dan terus berlari ke kuil agak pucuk sana berlambang kambing gunung. Sesampai di kuil Capricorn aku terus memanggil El Cid. Begitu pintu terbuka aku langsung menghambur memeluk pria hangat ini. El Cid terkejut. Begitu dia tau siapa yang memeluknya langsung saja El Cid balas memeluk erat.

"Sisyphus…"

"Aku mencintaimu, El Cid."

Senyum muncul di wajah El Cid. Dia sudah lama menunggu 'kata-kata' itu. Dia ingin mencintai Sisyphus seutuhnya. Dia mencintai pria ini apa adanya dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sisyphus."

El Cid melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Sisyphus saat bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam cumbuan yang panas. Sisyphus membiarkan jemarinya terjalin erat dengan jemari El Cid. Dan Sisyphus tak kuasa menolak saat El Cid membaringkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kemeja mereka masing-masing. Kini mereka terbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sisyphus membiarkan El Cid mengecup tubuhnya lagi. Dari perut, ke dada lalu leher dan selanjutnya mereka kembali berciuman. Erangan dan desahan saling menyahut. Sisyphus membungkus tubuh El Cid dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Jeritan penuh nikmat akhirnya berhenti pertanda bahwa mereka sudah mencapai puncak klimaks. Mereka pun tidur dengan tubuh masih berpelukan. Hangat namun sarat makna.

El Cid, pria asal Scotland menyandang saint Capricorn. Pria berwajah keras, bermata lilac tajam, selalu serius, hidup yang lurus juga gentle. Dibalik semua itu El Cid adalah pria yang sangat hangat, baik hati dan sangat melindungiku. Kini dia tak sendiri lagi karena sekarang sudah ada aku yang menjaganya. Kali ini Sisyphus akan memberikan seluruh cinta yang dia miliki hanya untuk El Cid seorang.

THE END

Author Note: Horeee akhirnya bang Cid live together ama mba Sisy. Finally aku bikin juga fic yang seperti ini, hahahahaha. Dan maafkan juga fic ini agak melenceng. Biarin deh abis aku ga bisa ga serius pasti ada humor2nya dikit.

Defteros: "Heh kutil, apa-apaan itu item-arang-gosong segala hah!?" Ntr kubilang lho sama Kanon.

Aiko: "Yayang kanon udeh tauk, week."

Kanon: "Yang bilang lempar ke lava tadi sana kau terjun duluan, Defteros".

Asmita: "Dan itu kok loe tau gue nonton film entu sih?"

Aiko: "Teheheheh rahasiaaaa."

Aspros: Aikoooo!!!!*Aresnya muncul lagi* kenape loe buat gue seperti ituhhh???"

Aiko: "aduh kenapa ya*pura-pura ga tau*".

Sasha: "Tolong ya jangan samakan gue dengan si ibuk itu."

Aiko: "Sesekali gapapalahh."

Terima kasih semuanya.

14 Oktober 2017

KA.


End file.
